Career Day
Credits * Originally aired: Friday May 4, 2001 on Nickelodeon * Writer: Rob Hummel * Director: Steve Ressel * Guest Stars: Kevin McDonald '''(Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) * '''Shows Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez (Brian / Simon), David Herman (Bleeter), Danny Cooksey (Melvin / Greg / Customer), Janice Kawaye (Sara / Child / Billy Slunchy), Adam Paul (Bill / Spoo), André Sogliuzzo (Shift Captain / Count Cocofang / Clerk) * Production Code: 06A Storyline Ms. Bitters is assigning students their mentors for Career Day through the use of an aptitude test and a machine. Both Dib and Zim attempt to get their desired professions on the test, in which Dib manages to get paired with a Paranormal Investigator named Bill, while Zim gets stuck working at a fast food center. However, when Zim misinterprets the 8 billion served sign and thinks that the individuals in charge of the company are the leaders of the planet, he becomes dedicated to his job in hopes of being promoted to Lord of All Humans. However, thanks to the alignment of the planets, Zim is about to go through some uncontrollable changes that could jeopardize his mission, which Dib is looking to exploit, though both Zim and Dib find their situations to go much different than they anticipated. Trivia * The device that Bill uses to examine the crop circle in this episode is somewhat similar to the device used to identify alien species in the film Men In Black. * The restaurant in this episode, McMeaties, is a reference to McDonalds. * Count CocoFang and the cereal Cocosplodies in this episode is a reference to "Count Chocula" brand cereal. * The McMeaties in this episode is different than in past episodes because Jhonen disliked the way it looked in past episodes. * Bill said that the galactic equinox would cause the galaxies to line up, though the planets merely lined up when the event actually occurred. * Old Kid can be seen in the mob of kids surrounding Count CocoFang. * Zim's placement is ironic, considering that he was re-encoded as a Food Service Drone. Zim got fired in McMeaties. * When Bill and Dib first drive into the farmlands, you can hear animals sounds then a loud thud, as Bill had hit them with his car. Goofs * Towards the end when Bill is saying "One day we'll catch him" and everything, look at Dib's shirt. The face's line mouth is curved downward, making it look like a sad face. * The face on Dib's shirt is also frowning when he points to the cow rolling in the field. Quotes :Dib: What does identify blotches have to do with our future career? :Ms. Bitters: Oh, you poor doomed child. :Ms. Bitters: Spoo, you're going to be a vet. :Spoo: But I'm allergic to animals! :Ms. Bitters: Silence! The machine has spoken. :Dib: I think this one’s fake. :Bill: Ah! You’re just one of those skeptics, always questioning, always picking away at my theories. One day… :(Dib points to a cow rolling around) :Bill: Ah, so the aliens are controlling the cow. :Dib: That’s not a supernatural cow! :Zim: And then, how many promotions until I am made ruler of the planet? :Simon: About… four… :Ms. Bitters: Zim, the machine says that the only career you are suitable for is… :Zim: Yes, yes, lord of humans! I will rule you all with an iron fist! :Ms. Bitters: No, Zim. The machine has assigned you a career in fast food preparation. :Zim: I will prepare food with my iron fist! Then I will work my way up to ruling you all with my fist! You, obey the fist! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/career-day/episode/67485/summary.html Category:Season 1